suikoexilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Powerful Noble Familes
The following are the main noble families houses who rule their respective clans and sit on Grand Council of Chieftains or have/had notable influence in the Kingdom of New Armes. I. The House of Ishvaak is the only original noble family to still hold power over a clan, which bears their name. They are the royal family and have been in power in New Armes for over 300 years. King Jalat is the head of the family as well as head of state. The Ishvaak Clan, under Jalat, has been under constant pressure from many other clans and families for his moderate views. II. The House of Valya has ruled over the Madra Clan for generations. Known for their moderate and common sense approach to politics; they have won the respect of their allies and foes alike. Their power and free trade is protected by the mighty Western Marine Corps. The Valya family is closest friend and partner of the Ishvaak's polices on the Grand Council. III. The House of Sparna held power over the Darja Clan and the Southern Mountains Corps for as long as any can remember. They were the most hawkish of the 5 members on the Grand Council. They even invaded the Queen of Falena twice in the last decade against the wishes of King Jalat. However, after their latest loss in the Falena and with the execution of Maha Sparna, the head of the family, the House of Sparna lost much power and influence. This coupled with decades of corruption in the Mtn. Corps an uprising broke out. A charismatic former soldier and commoner named Clay rose up and executed the rest of the family and has since taken control over the Darja Clan. IV. The House of Bedivere presides over the Greywar Clan and the Knights of Greywar. having the reputation of the strongest soldiers in the kingdom, aside from the Royal Guard. The knights feels the strongest obligation to protecting the King and the people of New Armes above all else, and not playing politics with the nobles. Though they sit on the Grand Council, their agenda is mostly domestic, but they have no problem going to war against New Armes' neighbors as long as it is in the best interest of the people. V. The House of Burova governed over the Salva Clan longer than any other family, save the Ishvaak royal family. Their end came sadly, in 441 IS, when the head of the family Allister Burova was killed in battle after exposing a conspiracy to assassinate the king. His wife died shortly after this when his manor was attacked by rebels. His children thought dead, were too young to do anything to save the family, some rumors persist about them living secretly in exile somewhere. With the House of Burova undone and their manor in ruins, the capitol of the Salva Clan was moved to Torreon, where a new noble family called Fernau now sit on the Grand Council. VI. The House of Fernau is the newest noble family to sit of the Grand Council. They rule over the Salva Clan mostly through compromise. The warriors who had worked for Burova before his death reorganized in the Clan's capitol city afterwards into what is now called the Torreon Militia. The noble family, again, is known for doing what's popular. They tend to follow whatever the major view on the Grand Council of Chieftains is. This way they offend the fewest number of people, while attempting to build themselves a power base. VII. The House of Ayer was once a powerful family in the Ishvaak Clan, while they did not sit on the Grand Council, they did, however, hold much sway over the politics of the kingdom. That is until their leader, Bruce Ayer, decided he wanted to be king. He conspired with Queen Tula, herself, to murder Jalat. After this coup failed, thanks mostly in part to Burova, the surviving family members were rounded up, and were executed, imprisoned, or exiled depending on their level of involvement. Category:Nobles